I GOT A RUBBER DUCKIE!
by strayMongrel
Summary: About a girl and her brother moving to a new city and trying to fit in with the new crowd.
1. Characters

Characters:

Invader Zim Characters (too many to name)

Kali

Archer

Fir

Hir

Kali is fifteen. She has green (yes green) hair. She has blue eyes and stands to about five feet tall. She is an adopted child who hates her life. She is called emo by many strangers but *chuckle* she's not. She can beat up a twenty year old in five seconds and to top it off, she's a sophomore in high skool. She can be sarcastic, rude, friendly, ironic, dramatic, stubborn, annoying, and brash. Wow, what a list! So many contradictories! I don't want to know her. Any way her "brother" Archer is with her all the time! She hated him from the day that she came into existence.

Archer is twenty and the brother of Kali. Kali hates him so much that she tries to convince others that they are not related. But as a typical brother, he embarrasses her and tells all her baby stories about how she climbed up a telephone pole and hung upside down for five minutes yelling, "CUPCAKE, CUPCAKE!! NAKIE TIME!!!!" and then ripped off her diaper. He has brown hair and green eyes. He has a strange habit of calling people "humans" and "monkeys from space" which gets him into trouble. He constantly has to change jobs but he enjoys (somehow) every single one of them. He can be annoying, embarrassing, thickheaded and cocky. Some guy, huh?

Fir and Hir are two cats who follow Kali and Archer everywhere they go. Hir follows Kali to school while Fir follows Archer places. Fir is reddish-brown while Hir is bluish-black. Hir is aggressive while Fir is loud.


	2. Chapter ONE!

Kali: ARCHER!!!! THANKS A LOT!!!

Archer: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!! Now you will be late for your first day of the new Skool!!!

Kali: DAMN YOU!!!!!!

She runs outside just in time to see her bus leave. She turns around and glares at the closed door. Kali mutters under her breath and starts to jog down the street following the bus but at a good distance so as no one can see her. She runs after the bus for a good long whole and finally she sees the skool. She smiles and thanks Archer for making her take cross-country and track. She runs in the door and goes to the office to get her schedule and locker number.

Secretary: Uh-huh… Yeah, yeah. He'll be with you when he feels like it.

Kali sighs.

Kali: But, lady, I have to get to class.

Secretary: He's a very busy man.

Kali: How?

Secretary: Well, his whole time, he spends staying away from you brats. Now sit down and wait!!!!!

Kali sits down and sighs. She was sitting for a few minutes when she heard the bell ring. She sighed again and put her head on her hands and closed her eyes, picturing her old house. It was small but the people there cared about her and weren't stupid like the people here. Then she heard the door open and she opened her eyes.

Principal: Come in, kid.

Kali: The name's Kali.

Principal: Whatever. Your locker number is 666 and your combination is 0-3-33. You know how to work and lock, I'm assuming. So here's your class list and get out of my office!

Kali took her class list and turned around. She was about to open the door when it opened on her foot and smashed her in the nose. She flinched and the person behind the door kept pushing on it. Kali rammed her shoulder into it and heard, to her delight, an "Ow!" It sounded like a boy and she sighed and reopened the door. The boy on the other side had black hair and brown eyes. He had glasses on which made his eyes look huge and he was hopping on one foot. She smirked at him.

Kali: Well, thank for the broken nose, monkey-face.

Dib: Hey! I don't have a monkey face! And you just sprained my foot!

Kali: Well, make your parents send me the summons to court and I'll try to fit it in my schedule.

The boy glared at her.

Dib: Well, I guess it was an accident. My name's Dib, by the way.

Kali: It's nice to meet you but I gotta go.

She smiled at the boy who gave her a really wide grin.

Principal: GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!!

Kali: See ya, Dib.

Kali's Schedule:

1st period – Cooking

2nd period – Paranormal Studies

3rd period – Tech

4th period – Art

5th period – Math

6th period – History

7th period – Muffins

8th period – Tacos

Kali: Whoa… That's really strange…

She walks to her Cooking class, when she heard a screaming coming from the room and a kid ran out with his head smoking. Kali snickered and walked in the open door.

Kali: Sorry I'm late. I had to get my schedule.

Teacher [in Canadian accent]: Oh, that's ok, dear. Now find a seat and we can get on with today's project: Boiling Water. Now would someone go and see if Zim's O.K.? Torque, can you go for me, dear?

A kid got up and left the classroom. Kali sat down next to a girl. She had short purple hair and was playing a game under the table. She looked puzzled.

Kali [whisper]: Right uppercut to the ear.

Gaz [whisper]: What?

Kali [whisper]: To defeat the evil Pig zombie you have to do a right uppercut to the ear. Down, Right, Down, A.

The girl did it and she smiled.

Gaz: Cool. I finally beat the game. My name's Gaz.

Kali: My name's Kali. Gaz, Why do my last two classes have names of food for names?

Gaz: Cause, they are free periods where we do nothing and kids usually buy muffins and tacos from the cafeteria.

Kali: Muffins and… tacos?

Gaz: Yeah, I know. Weird, combo, huh?

The teacher came up to them.

Teacher: Well, girls, can one of you tell me how to boil water.

Kali: Well, you put the water in a pot and you put it on the stove set at 100°C.

Teacher: What if you don't have a thermometer?

Gaz: You put the heat on high for a few minutes until you see medium bubbles rise up from the bottom.

Teacher: Good, girls. You get an A+ for the semester.

The teacher walked away.

Kali: The semester? So, I don't have to come until the semester is over?

Gaz: I guess so.

Kali: Sweet…

The Torque kid came back in with the kid who ran out of the classroom. All of the kids groaned and a collective whisper came across the room. Kali heard: "Ugh… It's that Zim Kid again. Why does he always have all of my classes?"

Kali: What's wrong about the Zim kid?

Gaz: He's this really annoying guy who wants to take over the world.

Kali: That's… not strange.

Gaz snickered.

Gaz: Yeah. My brother hates him. Speaking of Dib…

Kali: Dib's your brother?

Gaz: You know him?

Kali: I ran… well, knocked in to him in the principal's office.

Gaz: Yeah. He has chemistry and he spilled something in the classroom creating a miniature atomic bomb.

Kali: Cool.

Zim: Excuse me, worm-girl. You are in MY SEAT!

Kali: So what, pea boy?

Zim: What did you call me?!

Kali [slowly]: Pea… Boy!

Zim: IT'S A SKIN CONDITION!!!!!!!!

Kali: What's with your tongue? It looks like a worm. *Snicker*

(Author: HAHA, Olivia and Julia!!!!!! Worm-tongue!!!)

Zim: IT'S A DEFORMITY!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!

Kali smiled and leaned back in her chair.

Kali: You're gonna have to drag me out of your chair because I'm not moving.

Zim hissed at her and you heard a soft meow come from Kali's bag.

Zim: Huh? Huh? What is this? A talking bag?

Hir climbed out of her bag and curled in her lap, looked at Zim and hissed.

Zim: AHHH! AN ANIMATRONIC!!!!

Teacher: Zim, dear, can you find another seat and be quiet? The others are trying to learn.

Zim: You all will pay when I become RULER OF EARTH!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Kali: Weirdo…


End file.
